The present application relates to joining textile or woven materials, and more particularly but not exclusively, to joining textile or woven materials in a manner configured to provide an interlocking arrangement between the materials.
Present approaches for joining textile or woven materials may be susceptible to failure or separation when exposed to certain stresses, and may also suffer from a variety of other limitations, including those relating to load transfer and the formation of certain shapes. Accordingly, there is a need for further improvements in this area of technology.